User blog:Grace6287/Season 4 Episode 7 Big Apple in the Apple
Original Mothers Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni is the mother of Maddie Ziegler andMackenzie Ziegler. She is good friends with Abby Lee Miller, owner of the Abby Lee Dance Company. Maddie and Mackenzie are favored over the rest of the girls at the Abby Lee Dance Company because Maddie is the "best" and because Melissa works at the front desk for free to pay for her dance bills, but she claims in Night of the Living Dancers that she stopped working at Abby's. Melissa is not very well-liked by the other moms. Melissa used to be married to Maddie and Mackenzie's father, Kurt Ziegler, but they got divorced because Kurt says that dance ruined their marriage. Christina[1] "Christi" Lukasiak is the wife of Marc Lukasiak, and mother of Chloe and Clara Lukasiak. She is known for her constant battles with Abby. Christi is very protective of her eldest daughter, Chloe, and has been seen to have a very close relationship with her as well. If she feels someone is belittling or insulting Chloe, she immediately fires back. She owned a children's fitness franchise in the Pittsburgh area called Stretch-N-Grow, which promotes health in addition to fitness, but has since sold it to focus on her household and family.[2] Christi, out of all of the original moms, is the youngest one. Holly Hatcher-Frazier is the mother of Nia Frazier. She also has two sons, Evan and William Frazier. When Holly previously was working as a school principal and before she completed her doctorate in education, Abby often criticized her for being absent in supporting her daughter. Holly rarely engages in altercations with Abby because she usually keeps a calm attitude, earning her the title of "The Rational One. Jillian[2]' "Jill" Vertes' is Kendall's mother. She first appeared in the second season, arriving from a different studio, with Kendall winning in auditions for an open spot at the ALDC. Early in her time at Abby's, she befriended Melissa, but fought with the other moms. Upset that Abby paid insufficient respect to Kendall as a dancer, Jill abandoned the ALDC to join Cathy andCandy Apple's Dance Center; only to grow unhappy with Cathy, and return to Abby's. Towards the end of the second season, Jill's personality seemed to change, and began to become more accepted by the other members of the ALDC. In her role on the show, Jill has been known for giving bribes to Abby (as well as her own daughter Kendall); her bold fashion statements; her ability to put her foot in her mouth; and her eagerness to dance in public. Former Moms Kelly Hyland (née Kuhn) is the wife of Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke, Josh, and Paige Hyland. She began dancing at Maryen Lorrain Miller's dance studio at the age of two and became one of the Abby Lee Miller's original ALDCdancers at the age of eight, but she quit at age fourteen to become a cheerleader. Her physical altercation with Abby during the filming of the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple received widespread attention in the media, as well her subsequent Bronx court trial on assault. Trial on the charge of assault was held July 14th, but has not achieved an outcome.[4] Kelly filed a separate civil lawsuit (pdf, text) in Los Angeles against Collins Avenue Productions and Abby. The lawsuit claimed defamation, assault by Abby in the same Bronx fight (see above), breach of contract, and infliction of emotional distress against her daughter Paige; while seeking lost wages, various economic damages, five million dollars in punitive damages, and declaratory relief in removing constraints written in her contract (e.g., precluding publicity, television and media broadcasts, and otherwise competing with Dance Moms without permission from producers.)[5] Kelly has stated at a Meet and Greet that her concern is getting out of her contract rather than money, with her daughters unable to dance elsewhere, according to that television production contract.[6] In mid-August, 2014, it was reported that judge Ruth Ann Kwan would likely dismiss claims of defamation and emotional distress, but was more likely to allow a trial on contractual matters.[7][8] Kelly has repeatedly indicated that neither she nor her daughters will return to the show. Category:Blog posts